Bring Me the Horizon
by mz-turner
Summary: A pointless one-shot. Basically Jack as he sails away at the end of the movie, his thoughts about love, and Anamaria. It should be fun (well you make the call) Plz R&R.


Disclaimer: Like everybody on these site, I don't own any of the character, and it's a ashamed too…I begged Santa for Will Turner for Christmas but he never came through, damn that jolly old wrench…FREE THE ELVES!…

(A/N: I got the brilliant idea of creating a series of one-shots of what happens to each character upon the stories end. And I got this brilliant idea while watching the movie for the 28th time (okay so I exaggerated, but you know you've seen a movie a bit too much when you're able to recite each line exactly on cue with the character). Authors take note, cheese puff stimulate the brain (I think it's in the cheese). Well there is really no plot in this story but I thought it would be fun to write it anyways. Anyhow…allow me to introduce my first one-shot…it's justifiably about our favorite Pirate, and the incredibly handsome Captain of his beloved Black Pearl. This one is dedicated to all you JA fans.

BRING ME THE HORIZON

"And really bad eggs…drink up, me 'earties, yo ho." Jack arrogantly mumbled to himself after the day's events. Finally his beloved Black Pearl was under his command, now, the air seemed sweeter, the water saltier, and the sunset more beautiful.

"You there, fetch me some rum", Jack hollered at Marty, the smallest of his crewmates. Reluctant to recollect his sensitive side, he tried to drown his warm memories in ale. And yet the more he drank, the more he remember, William Turner, such a young lad, almost risked his trifling life, for his bonnie lass. "Pathetic", he muttered putting the rum to his dried lips and allowing the bitter beverage to pass through his body. Leaning off the stern of the ship and gazing down into the limitless waters, rum in hand, he found himself in deep thought.

"I mean, what is it with his bloody world and that word anyway? Love" he scorned audibly. Some crew members turned there heads but brushed it off as Jack, well… just being Jack.

"Even a pirates got to love," a distinctly familiar voice called from behind, Jack turned to face the pirate, his kohl-rimmed eyes were tired and everything seemed so vague. Anamaria stepped closer to him placing her hands on her hips and Jack nodded in agreement.

"I concur," he said, as Anamaria's eyes widened in surprise, "every pirates has got to love his rum, his gold, but most importantly his ship, everything else is worthless on these godforsaken islands" he spitted "Now, lass if you'll excuse me I've got a ship to captain".

"I suppose you're right" Anamaria started as Jack halted his steady pace. "I suppose that every man should waste each waking minute, sleeping with the whores of Tortuga, or perhaps raiding, pillaging, plundering and otherwise pilfering their weasely black guts out!"

"Exactly" Jack said not bothering to turn to her but flashing a malevolent smile.

"But if that be the case for the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, than how do you suppose you're name will be remember long after you're death?" she justifiably questioned.

"If I didn't know better" he finally turned to her, "I'd imagine you're implication to mother my child." Anamaria crossed her arms and adjusted them below her chest, with a roll of her eyes she opened her mouth to speak.

"Don't flatter you're self captain, I have no intentions of catching scurvy" she said malicious."

"Good, because I had no intentions of sharing it" Jack replied leaning towards her holding his finger to her face, swatting it away Anamaria once again rolled her eyes and made her leave.

Mimicking her moves Jack too rolled his eyes and turned to the crew who seemed to be listening attentively, "Back to work you scallywags," he fiercely hollered at them.

"What that be about Jack?" Gibbs asked intrigued.

"The lass obviously" reluctant to say the dreaded word he spat it out "LOVES me". Irritate by the sound of the word he coarsely drank the remaining contents of his bottle. Gibbs stumbled away and left Jack alone to bask in his egocentric thoughts.

"Marty…another bottle if you will" Jack called to the pirate across the ship, and then turned to the sea. "Yo ho yo ho". A grin slowly grew across his face as she stared towards the horizon, "a pirates life for me".

(A/N: And that is where the theme music would come in…can't you just here it dun dunna nuna dun dun dun…you get the point. Anyways, this is just my first of many one shots, I'm eager not to write a few more about JA, maybe a little escalation of their relationship? But I dunno, I'm more of a WE person and I'm very exciting to be writing that next. Trust me it will be good, real good, there will probably be a plot in that one. But I'm not going to write it until I get a few reviews about this one. So please R&R…flames are welcome but not encouraged…okay…have fun!)


End file.
